


[Evanstan]One's whole love

by JustWinterBucky



Category: Evantan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWinterBucky/pseuds/JustWinterBucky





	[Evanstan]One's whole love

这大概是Sebastian人生中最无助的一个夜晚。

他从未如此绝望过，怀里的婴儿浑身发烫，自己又处在被标记却没有alpha陪伴的处境之中。家里根本没有常备婴儿可以吃的退烧药——他也没想过自己就这样多了一个小孩；抑制剂也好死不死用掉了最后一管。Sebastian觉得自己要烧起来了，发情带来的燥热折磨着他。他想脱去身上的衣物，哪怕只是用手来安抚一下自己，解决一下亟需释放的欲望。

可他不能，怀里的孩子哭得大声，听得出小婴儿有多难受。Sebastian撩起上衣想喂奶来抚慰嚎啕不止的婴儿，可小家伙刚把嘴贴到乳头上又将头一下扭开，继续大声哭着。

“老天，这真的是我最糟糕的一天了。”Sebastian无助地坐在沙发上，近些日子的折磨让他又消瘦了不少，整个人陷在柔软的沙发里，像被丢弃在储物间一角的旧玩具熊。

咚咚咚。

是有人敲门吗？Sebastian疑惑怎么会有人在这个时间拜访他——晚上九点，其实并不算很晚，可对于一个发情的、还有一个患病的小婴儿需要照顾的omega来说，这个时间真是糟透了。

咚咚咚。

他赶忙安慰孩子，婴儿好不容易止住了哭泣，Sebastian终于能听清从门口传来的、有力的敲门声。

他一步一步慢慢踱到门口，握住门把手的一瞬间突然闻到了一股令他恐惧而又下意识想要靠近的气息。

Alpha的信息素。

这时他才意识到自己现在的模样有多不堪——中长的头发散乱着，汗水浸湿了身上宽大的白色T恤，胸前的两点格外明显；发情引起的燥热让他面色潮红，湿漉漉的眼和唇对于一个alpha有多诱人，他当然是知道的。

随手从茶几上摸起一根橡皮筋把头发扎成一个随意的丸子头，用最快的速度回到卧室换上一件刚洗好的、还散发着洗衣粉清香的T恤，站在穿衣镜前注视自己三秒，确定不会被可能处在发情期的alpha一下子冲上来压在身下之后，他终于走回门口开了门。

“你是……？”Sebastian看着眼前的年轻人，一种无法明说的感受从心底燃起。大学生模样，运动外套牛仔裤白球鞋，双肩包被单肩随意甩在后背上，神色有一点点疲惫，但眼神里好像还有那么一分年轻人的活力尚未被掩盖。

眼神，眼睛。

Sebastian想起来了。

这个年轻人，有着和那个人一样好看的蓝眼睛。

他当然不会忘记，那天晚上在酒吧，不知怎的就被那个意乱情迷的alpha劝了酒，三五杯喝下去，不知是酒精冲昏了头还是情欲占据了理智，他竟然把那个alpha带回了家。

Sebastian不记得那天晚上做了几次、做了多久，他只记得最后自己嗓子都哭哑了，阴茎被撩拨得硬挺却什么都射不出来，最后哑着嗓子求对方不要标记他，可那个鲁莽的alpha还是一下子顶进他的生殖腔，性器前端膨大成结，后颈一下被牙齿刺破。Sebastian哭着感受着alpha滚烫的性器痉挛了一下，黏浊的精液悉数射在他的身体里，撤出时还带着一滩淫秽不堪的液体。

那晚的性事或许可以称得上“完美”，至少Sebastian在心里给这次一夜情打八分——如果那个alpha没有标记了他甚至让他怀上了自己的孩子都全然不顾地甩手走人的话。

“你是Sebastian，对吧？”年轻人没有理会他的疑惑，侧着身子从他和门框的缝隙挤进屋子。那个空隙太狭窄了，alpha和omega的身体不可避免地触碰了一下。年轻人感受到Sebastian的身体条件反射般瑟缩了一下，但他脸上依然保持着冷静和沉稳。

少妇。年轻人的脑子里闪过这个词。

或许也没错。他像是被自己的这个想法逗笑了，随意把书包丢在地上，拉过一把椅子坐下来，和在自己家一样自然。

Sebastian想开口问点什么，但或许是那次有点不愉快的经历，让他对同alpha接触产生了些许的抵触。他当然不会说，只是去厨房倒了杯水递到年轻人面前，什么都没说。

年轻人接过杯子，愣了两秒，仰头把水一饮而尽。用手背随意抹了一把嘴角溢出的水，头也不抬地问，“孩子，你的？”

“你到底是谁？”Sebastian有点恼了，就算这孩子的确是个不那么光彩的意外，也是他的孩子。而这个没礼貌的年轻人劈头盖脸这么一问，让他听了好不自在。他很努力想让自己的语气听起来强硬些，可他根本做不到。或许是他的性格使然，也可能是因为现在做了母亲，他的性格变得格外柔和，就连警告听起来也像和蔼的劝慰。

“Chris。”年轻人终于回答了Sebastian的问题，“这个小孩，是不是我爸那天晚上跟你……”

Sebastian霎时红了脸，他没想到那段连他自己都想尘封不再挖掘出来的记忆竟然还有第三个人知道。他不知道当时自己是以什么样的心情和什么样的姿态坐在Chris旁边的，他只记得自己的双手紧张地摩挲着杯缘，玻璃杯里的热水也赶不上他脸上的炽热，那种火辣辣的羞耻，他能记一辈子。

“所以你是他的儿子吗？”Sebastian小声问着，声音轻柔极了，像是害怕下一秒这个年轻气盛的alpha就要做出什么出格的举动。

“嗯。”Chris面无表情地应了一声，目光移到不远处婴儿床上小声啼哭的小宝宝。

“她生病了吗？”Chris走到婴儿床边，微微弯下腰看着睡得并不安稳的小婴儿，脸颊比身上肉粉色的睡衣还要粉嫩。

“是的，我没抽开身去给她买药，我……”Sebastian想继续说点什么，被Chris一个有些轻浮的挑眉打断了。

“发情的omega做什么都不方便的。”他直起身子，朝着门口大步走去，“我去帮你买药好了。”

Sebastian张了张嘴，一个音节都没吐出来。他有些诧异，也有那么一点感激——如果他不是那个混账老东西的儿子的话，感激会更多一点。

开关门窸窸窣窣的噪音吵醒了婴儿，Sebastian来不及抱怨Chris的毛手毛脚，赶忙跑过去安抚哭闹的宝宝。小婴儿哭闹了一阵慢慢安静下来，Sebastian怀抱着她轻轻摇晃着，嘴里小声哼唱着摇篮曲。突然婴儿又有了要开始哭的架势，他这才反应过来孩子是真的饿了，立刻撩起衣服给她喂奶。嘴里一边安慰着宝宝一边断断续续地哼着安静的曲调，这个夜晚难得的平静突然被钥匙插进锁孔旋转的声音打破。

该死的。Sebastian在心里骂了一句。他担心等下自己会在房间里整理东西不方便开门，索性就塞了一把家门钥匙给Chris，要他买完药回来自己开门。

Chris看呆了。年轻人——尤其是年轻的alpha，最向往的就是性、美好的肉体、刺激的性爱。他和不少人做过，这一点倒是很有他爸的风采，可这是Chris第一次见到这样的omega：饱涨的胸部隆起，乳尖还沾着婴儿吮吸出的奶水。Sebastian脸上的表情很微妙，说不出那是什么，Chris只是看着他立刻涨红了脸，轻咬着自己的下唇，眼睛和唇都湿漉漉的，带着发情期omega独有的、被情欲冲刷过的红晕。

婴儿适时停止了哭泣，空气里只剩下尴尬而不忍打破的沉默。

Chris把药盒丢到桌上，三步并作两步走到Sebastian面前。那人收敛了神色，轻轻把婴儿放回她的小床，一声不吭地整理好自己的衣物，转过身来注视着Chris，神色里倒也有一股“视死如归”的倔强。

Chris没说话，一只手轻轻抚上Sebastian柔软的脸颊，慢慢靠近。Sebastian感觉得到Chris正在释放他的信息素，海盐柠檬的气味很快将两人笼罩。就在他几乎要被alpha的信息素打得腿软的时候，Chris适时揽住了他的腰。

“知道吗？你这个样子，不仅那个老不正经的想上，连我也想操你。”Chris趴在他耳边小声说，口中呼出温热的湿气打在Sebastian的侧脸，把软嫩的耳垂染红。不安分的手在他身上四处游走着，游移到腰间不轻不重地捏了一把那里的软肉，复又向上慢慢撩开那件宽大的T恤。Chris从没想过原来发情期的omega是这样，那件宽大的衣服根本盖不住突起的挺翘乳头，乳尖渗出的点点奶水让衣服沾染了小小一片的水渍，在白色的布料上显得格外突兀。

脆弱的omega根本经不起这样的刺激，伴着Chris细密的吻逐渐软了身子，哼哼唧唧地赖在了对方怀里。

“宝贝反应真大。”Chris像是奖励那样在对方嘴唇上吻了一下，立刻被Sebastian捉住。两双唇纠缠着、吮吸着，呼吸间的空气都变得滚烫，弥漫着一股浓烈的欲望。

占有他、进入他。

Sebastian抱着Chris吻了许久才恋恋不舍地松开，原本就红润的双唇被吮吸得愈发鲜艳诱人，嘴角还挂着一丝纠缠不清的银丝，他又轻轻伸出小舌舔断，嫣红的舌尖比刚摘的樱桃还诱人，年轻气盛的alpha被omega这种不自知的小动作撩得神魂颠倒，只想立刻贯穿他。

Sebastian察觉出Chris的急切，轻笑着调侃他，一只手慢慢滑到对方的下半身，隔着牛仔裤揉捏着他就快要按捺不住的欲望。

“天哪，你可真大，比你爸爸还大，对不对？”Sebastian倒吸了一口气，柔和的语气听来像奖励，轻轻柔柔的，像一片羽毛在Chris的胸口轻轻搔动。

灵巧柔软的手指解开Chris的拉链，轻轻一扒就露出半截内裤。Sebastian蹲下身子去，双手轻轻把牛仔裤拉得再往下一点，直到他能只隔着一层布料清清楚楚看到Chris性器的尺寸。看起来他很满意，凑过去奖励般亲了亲那滚烫的位置，一边脱下了自己松松垮垮的睡裤。

“真的这么急？”Sebastian嗤笑着——他不在乎了，先前的犹豫和羞耻在Chris看到自己那副狼狈模样时瞬间被击碎。他们终究都是用下半身思考的动物，没有什么比一时痛快的性爱更吸引人的了。他咬住Chris灰色的内裤边缘向下扯，硬挺的阴茎几乎是贴着他的脸弹了出来。鼻尖萦绕着一股腥膻气息和信息素混杂的味道，不那么美好，Sebastian却很享受那般在对方柔软的内裤布料上蹭了蹭，埋在对方最隐私的地方深吸一口气，抬起头来一脸满足地看着Chris，张口含住了他的前端。

“操……”Chris被突然的快感打了个激灵，低头看Sebastian在自己胯间努力的吞吐着。Chris的尺寸的确大得惊人，以至于Sebastian很努力也只能吞进去一半而已。他一只手抚慰着不能用温暖的口腔顾及到的部分，一只手摸索到自己的下身，朝着那个潮湿的地方探去。发情的omega是最敏感的——其实当他闻到Chris身上信息素的味道的时候，后穴就已经无法自控地慢慢湿润起来。一根、两根，后穴逐渐被自己的手指填满。嘴巴里含着Chris的性器，发出模糊不清的呻吟，好像光是帮他口交就能获得快感；手指在后穴里进进出出，湿润的软肉被捣出黏糊糊的水声。两种声音同时敲打着Chris的耳膜，冲击着他濒临崩溃的神经。

“再深一点……宝贝，吞得再深一点……”Chris喘着粗气，说话听来像沾染了最原始欲望的野兽那样嘶哑。他看到Sebastian很努力取悦自己，吞得太深甚至刺激出了生理性的泪水挂在眼角。Sebastian眼眶红红的，嘴唇因为卖力的吮吸而充血，眼角沾着委屈又享受的泪，看得Chris下意识开始挺动腰肢。

“呜嗯……”Sebastian被突然的顶撞搞得晃了下身子，赶忙抽出那只在自己身体里抽动的手，双手扶住Chris的腿承受着对方毫无原则地冲撞。

太深了。Sebastian摇摇头想让Chris克制一点，可欲火被点燃的alpha哪有那么容易冷静下来。Chris失去理智那般疯狂地在他的嘴里冲撞着，alpha的侵略本能展露无遗，浓烈的信息素气味在Sebastian的口腔和鼻尖炸开，让脆弱的omega闻到气味后穴就又潮湿了几分，阴茎也难以自控地硬挺起来。忍冬花的气味在空气中慢慢弥散开，稍微冲淡了过于激烈的爱欲气息。

就在Sebastian快要被顶得失去意识时，Chris突然抽了出来。阴茎早已充血紫红，上面还沾满了透明的液体。Chris喘着粗气试图冷静下来，Sebastian红着脸眯着潮湿的双眼追过去，伸出舌尖轻舔着Chris的前端，舌头一卷把流出的前液悉数卷到嘴里，然后像小孩舔舐棒棒糖那样从头舔到尾，同时用手轻轻揉捏着根部的肿大。

“别他妈舔了。”Chris一撤身子，Sebastian便眨着无辜的大眼睛看着他。他舔舔嘴唇，直起身子来脱掉自己松垮的T恤，然后趴在Chris身上一颗一颗解开他胸前的衬衫扣子。他的身子太敏感了，好像只需要帮Chris自己就会得到满足，胸前的两点甚至渗出了点点奶水，沾在了Chris的衬衫上。

最后也说不清究竟是什么样子，两人半推半就脱掉了身上所有的衣物，倒在并不是很宽大的单人床上纠缠。Chris对接吻并没有那么大的渴望，但他喜欢和Sebastian接吻。和他接吻的感觉很奇妙，Sebastian吻技很厉害，柔软的唇舌好像有魔法，一寸一寸推进，一分一毫啃噬着Chris的理智，而两人的欲望也在这个充满了挑逗意味的吻中不断升温，到最后依依不舍分开时，两人早已浑身大汗淋漓。

Chris失神地看着Sebastian，他真好看。本来就随意的丸子头此刻已经快要散的不成样子，灰绿色的瞳仁在流泪的红色眼眶里染着湿漉漉的泪水，红唇不说话，微微翕动好像在暗示他，

侵占我。

Chris听到自己脑海里紧绷的最后一根神经“啪”的一声断裂。亚马逊雨林的蝴蝶扇动翅膀引起太平洋上的台风，崩溃的最后防线就像是被推倒的第一块多米诺骨牌，所有的克制隐忍不复存在，浑身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，和他做爱，和他来一场激烈得让人感到羞耻的性事。

他把浑身软得不成样子的Sebastian按在床垫上，双腿推到胸前，自己充分“润滑”过的软嫩小穴还一丝丝流着水，Chris暗骂了一句“真他妈浪”，一边扶着自己早已饥渴难耐的阴茎推了进去。没什么困难，毕竟他自己已经玩弄很久了，肠壁的每一寸软肉都在欢迎Chris的到来，紧紧吸附着他粗大的性器。

“操，你也太紧了。”Chris手一抬，在Sebastian的臀瓣上狠狠拍了一下，留下一个不太明显但也足够羞耻的红印，“放松一点，不然要我怎么操你，你都快把我夹断了。”

“嗯……没有……”Sebastian的后穴终于迎来了alpha的到来，他已经快要失去思考的最后一点理智。他喜欢这样，喜欢alpha填满自己，喜欢有个足够强势的人在他身体里横冲直撞。虽然有些羞于启齿，但他真的很享受做爱——毫无顾虑的把自己完全交付给对方，在这个过程中两人都会得到无与伦比的快感。多好啊，谁会不喜欢呢？而且Sebastian自认为是一个足够好的床伴，是的，他总有办法去取悦不同的alpha。

“也不能都怪我紧……啊……你好大……”Sebastian歪过头从牙缝里慢慢挤出一句话，他说得很轻，但最后一个形容词还是偷偷加了重音。Alpha向来都极为看重自己的尊严，尤其是听到这么好操的omega发出这样的感慨，Chris甚至觉得自己的性器又大了几分。

“操，你也太浪了。”Chris也不顾身下人是不是真的适应了，便兀自开始抽动着。抽插的速度太快，Sebastian的后穴又太过于潮湿，没动几下就发出了黏腻的水声。这声音反而像催情剂，听得Sebastian脸红心跳，嘴角开始泄出软弱无力的呻吟声，他好像想说些什么，又被猛烈的抽插击碎，变成一个个毫无意义的音节。后穴也更加敏感，Chris甚至能感受到爱液一股股流出包裹着他的阴茎，从穴口和性器的间隙溢出来，沾在两人的腿上，沾在身下的床单上。

“宝贝，你和我爸做的时候，也这么湿吗？”Chris像是突然吃了醋，陡然加快了下半身抽插的速度。他不想接受，也不能接受，这么美好的一个omega竟然就这样被那个老头玷污了。但他不知道怎么说，他的理智早已缴械投降，他现在能想到的唯一的办法就是做爱，疯狂地做爱，让对方知道和自己发生关系才是最完美的，让他的身体、他的心，全都变成只属于Chris Evans一个人的。

“你……你一定要这样称呼我吗……”Sebastian被操的失了神，Chris的尺寸实在是太大了，加之显得有些疯狂的速度，他觉得自己马上就要裂成两半。

“不然呢？我要叫你妈妈吗？”Chris顽劣地说，说到那个称呼的时候故意往更深处顶了一下，差一点就要顶到生殖腔，“外面那个是我的妹妹吗？”

“我才不是……啊……”Sebastian哪能想到Chris竟然说出这样的话，好看的漂亮脸蛋被肮脏的下流话打得通红，后穴反叛意识吸得更紧了一些，害得Chris差一点就要缴械投降。

“妹妹可以喝奶，我可以吗？”Chris没有等到Sebastian的回答，他本来也不打算等。对方修长柔软的双腿早就环上了自己的腰，Chris稍稍附身就能亲吻到Sebastian饱涨的胸部。像圣徒信奉神灵一样，他先是抱着一股近乎于虔诚的态度轻轻亲吻了一下粉嫩的乳头。随即就变得下流又肮脏，一只手抚上一边的乳肉揉捏着，舌尖试探着吮吸着另外一边。清甜的奶水从乳尖的小孔流出来，滑到口腔里，在嘴角留下不可明述的白色痕迹。

“你的奶真好喝，妈妈，我可以再喝一点吗？”

“嗯啊……不……可以……”

“妈妈的腰好软，后面好湿好紧，奶也好好喝。”Chris把Sebastian翻了过来，从背后再一次狠狠贯穿他，卵蛋和臀肉撞击发出“啪啪”的响声。Chris紧紧掐着他柔软的臀瓣，白皙的皮肤上留下了有些突兀的红色手印。霎时间小房间里回荡着的只剩下后穴传来的啧啧水声、肉体拍打的声音、Sebastian无力又娇软的呻吟、Chris小兽一般的低吼，和隔壁传来的婴儿哭声。

“妹妹在哭了。”Chris突然加快了抽插的速度，阴茎没入得也越来越深，每一下都顶到底，狠狠冲撞着，好像要碾平Sebastian肠壁的每一寸褶皱。黏腻的爱液包裹着他的阴茎，混杂着肠液和性器前端释出的液体，水声愈来愈响，好像每抽插一下就会有水从小穴里溢出来。

“不行……要射了……不可以……啊……”其实这句话全然是徒劳，在最后一个呻吟的音节还没完全吐出来的时候，Sebastian脆弱的性器已经颤抖着射出了粘稠的白色液体，沾满了身下的床单。

“嗯啊……被操射了……”Sebastian趴在床上，下身不安地扭动着，磨蹭着沾满淫秽液体的床单，面色潮红，整个身子在情欲里洗刷个遍，沉浸在高潮射精的余韵之中。

Chris眼神暗了暗，扳着他的上半身让他面对着自己，以一种强硬的姿态从正面再次插入。“你就这么喜欢被操吗？嗯？喜欢生孩子吗？那妈妈可不可以给我也生一个呢？”

那是最猛烈的一段抽插，Sebastian从未经历过这样的强度。太快了，太深了，每一下都以能顶开生殖腔的力度贯穿到底，却永远都保留着最后一点分寸。

“Chris……”Sebastian一边迎合着对方蛮横的抽插动作一边颤抖着说，“射给我……全部……”

古罗马的士兵只需要一声命令就可以万箭齐发，Chris听到Sebastian近乎哀求的呻吟达到了今晚最高的兴奋点。他甚至自己都能明显感觉到阴茎又涨大了几分，紧贴着对方脆弱又柔嫩的肠壁疯狂运动，整根没入又完全抽出。终于在Sebastian哭着射了第二次的时候，咬着对方的肩膀狠狠顶到真正的最深处，性器末端膨大成结，滚烫的精液全都灌入omega脆弱不堪的生殖腔里。

撤出的时候，Sebastian显然已经被折磨得没了力气。Chris偏过头去，朝着对方后颈的腺体咬下去，空气中最后一点忍冬花香被年轻人海盐柠檬的清香代替。

  
很久之后，Chris才知道，忍冬花的花语是“一心一意爱一个人”。

而Sebastian觉得，他找到那个人了。


End file.
